Just a one time thing
by flavio-sexual
Summary: Green discovers that he has a crush on Vio but doesn t now what to do! Yaoi. GreenxVio. First one shot ever written.


**Okay this is a weird one-shot that I had in my head since I have noticed there isn´t many GreenxVio stories (Actually I think there is none. ) I decided to write one. This is in** Green´s **POV so if it seems OOC just know that I don´t write many stories in Green´s POV. This story contains yaoi but not hard core yaoi. ( That´s scary.) So please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just A One Time Thing<strong>

lt was a weird and an enexpected thought. It was very... Out of character. In other words, it wasn´t like me to be thinking like this. You might be asking what thought I´m talking about. Well I´ll tell ya. The thought that I might be attracted to Vio. It came at the wrong time and place. You see, Vio is love with a wood nymph (A/N: For those who don´t know what a wood nymph is, a nymph is a nature spirit that represented a plant or an element like water.) and he loves her dearly. The thought hit me this morning as I was sitting on the banks of Lake Hylia staring at the glittering water. I was startled by Blue´s laugh as he ran out of the house as if he was fleeing by a banshee (A/N a banshee, dear readers, is another name for a ghost.) with a purple tunic in his hand. After that I see Vio come out wearing only tights. His hair was damp so I knew he had just came out of the shower. I stared at his bare chest and blushed._ Vio looks hot,_ I thought and mentally slapped myself. He walked towards me and sat next to me.

¨Nice day to be without a shirt on, huh? ¨I asked.

¨You got it. ¨He responded. I smiled. ¨So what´s up, Green? I haven´t been able to talk to you since I always have my nose stuck in a book. ¨He chuckled at his own remark.

¨Not much. ¨I responded as he laid back and put his arms behind his head.

¨I´m not even gonna bother to chase Blue. I mean, what´s the point of taking a shower if I´m gonna get sweaty again? ¨

¨You´re right. ¨I chuckled. Suddenly Blue came over and handed Vio the purple tunic.

¨You´re no fun. ¨He panted.

¨Well excuse me for not thinking that running like a crazy maniac is fun. ¨Vio said sarcastically making me laugh.

¨Hahaha, very funny, Vio. ¨ Blue said and stalked away. I saw an evil smile smile form on Vio´s lips.

¨One of these days I´ll get him back and we´ll see how he likes it. ¨My blood ran cold as he said this. Whenever Vio plans a prank on someone, it´s like the War of the Worlds. He turned around and he smiled gently at me.

¨I guess I´ll talk to you later, Green.¨he said and then left with his tunic in his left hand. _Vio seems like a nice guy. We could make a great couple, _I thought and then slapped myself again. _What is wrong with me, _I thought and then left to train with Blue.

After training with Blue, I decided to take a break and sit where I was sitting in the morning. As I walked towards Lake Hylia, I see Vio there reading a book. The sun reflected off his golden blonde hair making it look like it was shining. I took a deep breath and walked over to where he was sitting.

¨Hey Vio. ¨ I said. Vio looks up and smiles at me, making my heart skip a beat.

¨Oh, hey Green.¨ He replied. I decided to ask him a question that was burning in my mind that if i didn´t let it go it would burn a whole through my skull.

¨Um... Vio, can I ask you a question? ¨ I asked. He took off his glasses (A/N:Vio doesn´t really wear glasses but most of the stories I have read about Vio, he wears glasses and I think it would be a cute feature that our little Vio to wear glasses. :3) and looked at me.

¨Sure, what is it? ¨he asked.

¨Can two people from the same gender fall in love? ¨I closed my eyes when I asked this and opened one eye to see his reaction. He raised an eyebrow.

¨Is this about Red´s little crush on Blue? ¨he asked. I felt a blush bloom on my cheeks.

¨No! I mean... It´s just a random question that popped into my head and since you´re the smart one I decided to ask you. ¨I bit my lip.¨

He looked at the scarlet sky and said ¨Well yeah, they´re still human beings so they will be attracted to one another despite their gender. ¨He didn´t look at me when he said this.

¨So what happens when two guys fall in love?¨ I asked.

¨That means they´re gay.¨

¨And when two girls fall in love?¨I asked.

¨That means they´re lesbian.¨he said without looking at me but I could notice that he was blushing.

¨Oh.¨I looked away so he wouldn´t see the blush rising to my face.

¨How did this question pop up? ¨he asked. I shrugged.

¨Like I said, it just popped out.¨ I said. He nodded and returned to his book. I looked at him and didn´t notice that I was leaning closer and was slowly closing my eyes.

¨GREEN! What are you doing? ¨My eyes flew open and I saw that my lips were mere centimeters away from his. I pulled away and looked away.

¨I was looking at what you were reading.¨I said quietly.

¨No, it looked more like you were trying to kiss me.¨he said. I stood up quickly as I felt the heat rise up to my face.

¨Hell, no! I´m not gay! ¨I said. Vio took off his glasses and looked at me with hi sapphire eyes.

¨Are you gay?¨ Vio asked.

¨I already told you, I´m not gay.¨I said and walk away. When I got inside, I slapped myself. ¨Why the heck did I do that?¨I said and locked myself in my room. Now here I am, talking to myself in my room.

¨Green! Dinner time!¨I hear Red called. ¨I´m coming! ¨I groan and get off my bed. I shuffle downstairs and try to avoid making any eye contact with Vio. I take my seat next to Blue.

¨What are we eating? ¨I ask.

¨Lasagna! Without garlic of course.¨Red says as he puts the plates of food in front of us. Red and Blue began to gobble their food but Vio was just staring at me.

¨Blue, Red, get out of this room now. I have to speak to Green. ¨Vio orders. Without a word, Blue and Red rush out of the room quickly. I glare at Vio.

¨Why´d the hell did you do that for?¨ I asked. He didn´t say anything and went to all the doors. After I heard a click, I realized what he was doing. He was locking the doors so no one could get in.

¨What are you gonna do? ¨ I ask. Vio didn´t answer me until he he was done locking the doors. He then faced me with a stern look on his face.

¨Green, I want you to answer me truthfully and don´t be embarrassed to tell me, are you or are you not gay?¨ My eyes widen.

¨I already told you. I´m not gay. ¨I respond. He glares at me and walks towards me. He pulls me out of my seat and to my surprise, he kisses me. I kissed him back with force but he ends the kiss sooner then I wanted.

¨So you are gay...¨he says. I nod slowly. He pushes me back and walk back to his seat. ¨Since when have you been gay? ¨

I shrug and say ¨It felt like it started today but maybe I was gay since we spilt. ¨ He nods and sighs.

¨But you do know that we can´t be together? ¨ he asks and I nod. ¨Because of my girlfriend.¨ I sigh and nod. ¨Also because I´m not gay. ¨ he says making me sigh deeper and nod.

¨But why did you kiss me? ¨ I ask. He chuckles lightly.

¨Because it´s the only way to make the bluebird sing. By taunting it with a worm.¨ he replies.

¨That´s just wrong. ¨I reply and stick out my tongue.

¨It is but it´s the only way. ¨he says. We stand there in pure silence.

¨So you´ll never give me the chance? ¨ I ask softly.

¨I never said that. ¨he responds making me smile.

¨So you´ll go out with me? ¨I ask cheerfully.

¨I never said that either. ¨my heart falls when I hear this.

¨So what now? We can´t just live like this never happened.¨I asked.

¨I know so that is why I will show you love and affection but if my girlfriend hears but this I will kill you.¨He says as I run into his arms and kiss him.

¨Don´t worry. This will only be a one time thing.¨I respond.

¨I couldn´t have it any other way.¨


End file.
